


2. It Reminded Me of You

by essiee, Guardian_Rose



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essiee/pseuds/essiee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec's eyes are a gorgeous shade of blue and it's something Magnus loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2. It Reminded Me of You

"It reminded me of you."

Magnus wore a sapphire blue shirt, embroidered with sparkling gold thread. He'd searched every store around for the colour he wanted, and ended up searching through the streets of Paris. All for Alec. It scared Magnus, how he'd been wrapped around Alec's pinky finger so quickly, when it shouldn't have happened at all. He'd loved before. He'd loved for centuries before Alec was even born but nothing like this.

It was like he was seeing a new colour for the first time. And he couldn't imagine his life before he knew about this colour. He'd been changed forever, touched in a way he hadn't been touched before.

The bell to his apartment distracted him from his thoughts. He allowed them up almost instantly, knowing Alec was coming over.

As Alec walked into his apartment, he stopped in his steps, taking a moment to catch his breathe. He was so lucky, so unbelievable lucky to have such a beautiful warlock as his boyfriend. So lucky to have someone look at him that way. It was so intimate, it almost felt wrong.

"You look wonderful," Alec blurted out, a blush creeping up his neck. "I like the shirt."

A sense of satisfaction fell over Magnus. He liked the shirt. Magnus snapped his fingers, making two cocktails appear on the table.

"It reminded me of you. Your eyes." Magnus said, picking up a glass and taking a sip. Alec's face filled with admiration.

Magnus loved Alec, and he hoped he felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Essie again, hope you enjoy!:)


End file.
